1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mat as a core for nursing beds used in hospitals, etc., and a method for producing such
2. Prior Art
Conventional mats for nursing beds are made of urethane, straw, synthetic fiber-cotton, springs and the like.
A mat of nursing beds are sometimes soiled unwillingly by patients' sewage or vomit. It is impossible to change the thus soiled mats each time such mats are soiled, while conventional mats are being washed in boiling water or sterilized by steam for soil treatment.
There has been required, to improve a mat for a nursing bed mats easily washed in boiling water or sterilized by steam for keeping a clean condition and which are capable of being desirably followed in a reclining motion of the bed body, and a method for producing such mats without difficulty.